Ortolano
Los ortolanos eran una raza de paquidermos bípedos, con un hocico parecido a una trompa y dos largas y caídas orejas. Provenían del planeta rico en minerales Orto. Dos de los ortolanos más famosos fueron el músico Max Rebo y el Caballero Jedi Nem Bees. Biología y apariencia Los ortolanos tenían un agudo sentido del olfato para ayudarles a conseguir comida en las condiciones climáticas de su planeta, y podían oler alimentos hasta a dos kilómetros de distancia. También poseían un muy desarrollado oído, que les permitía escuchar sonidos hasta muy entrado el rango subsónico. Naturalmente, sus dos obsesiones eran la alimentación y la música, y sus dedos con yemas ahuecadas les permitían ambas cosas. Mientras que eran perfectos para tocar todo tipo de instrumentos, especialmente los órganos, también les permitía absorver varios tipos de comida por ellos. Fuera de su planeta, trabajaban usualmente como cocineros o músicos. Sin embargo, su debilidad por la comida los hacía ineficaces para los negocios, llegando a aceptar contratos desfavorables a cambio de una cantidad importante de comida. Los ortolanos poseían una gran capa de grasa debajo de su piel, que los protegía cuando el frío acechaba. Nacían con sus dientes y musculatura plenamente desarrollados. La educación era la responsabilidad de sus padres, aunque a menudo los jóvenes preferían ser dados a otras familias para recibir una mejor educación. Cuando cumplían siete años, los ortolanos ya podían mantenerse solos, por lo que eran echados de la familia, a menos que poseyeran un talento especial. La sociedad era principalmente industrializada, aunque no tan desarrollada teconologicamente como otras especies. Su economia se basaba en el trueque, o en el cambio de créditos con especies de otros mundos. thumb|left||215px|[[Max Rebo. músico, tocando en el Palacio de Jabba]] Historia Durante el inicio de las Guerras Clon, los ortolanos intentaron permanecer neutrales. Pero el corrupto ministro de finanzas de Orto, Belo Tusus, ayudado por los asesores neimoidianos, le dio el control del planeta a los separatistas. Bajo el control separatista, los ortolanos fueron tratadosm como esclavos, y utilizados para construir fortalezas y fábricas de maquinaria para los separatistas. Sin embargo, el Caballero Jedi Nem Bees, lideró una resistencia durante la ocupación, saboteando las operacionees de sus enemigos en Orto. Sus esfuerzos culminaron en el 19 ABY, cuando destruyó los escudos planetarios y permitió a los Gran Ejército de la República al mando del comandante Deviss descender en la superficie y liberar a Orto. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico tomó el control, Nem Bess fue asesinado durante la Orden 66, al igual que millones de Jedis. Orto fue ocupado por fuerzas imperiales, y a sus habitantes no se les permitió abandonar el planeta. Los ortolanos fueron tratados generalmente como esclavos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' * *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Death Star'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Exile'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies de Borde Exterior Categoría:Especies inteligentes (O) Categoría:Ortolanos